1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic scale and a processor for the care of weight change.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of the art, various attempts have been done with respect to an electronic scale and a processor for the care of weight change. For example, USP discloses an electronic scale for measurement of infant or for diet to a goal, in which a mother who wishes to weigh her baby may step onto the platform, move the position of her feet without stepping off the platform, wait and carefully depress the ON key for the display to blank, and she may have baby placed in her arms for the baby weight display. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-153855 proposes another health care data producing system including an electronic scale and PDA (a personal digital assistant) capable of wireless communication with the electronic scale. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-57988 proposes still another electronic scale in which the scale interval is changed in an automatic response to a degree of fluctuation in a plurality of repeatedly sampled data for a measurement. Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-275092 proposes a cost-cut electronic scale having a high sensitivity measurement region only around 50 kg where a finer change is of interest in a diet plan with the sensitivity of other region outside such a high sensitivity measurement region lowered.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,139 proposes a portable device which collects information regarding an infant and can manually or automatically configure various remainders for a caregiver to attend to the infant under care. Further, it is disclosed in the USP that an exemplary chart may be displayed on a screen of the device and indicates a graphic comparison between two curves shown age growth horizontal axe and corresponding weight axe, one curve being derived from a set of “norm” and the other curve from the data collected over time from the reminders, with periodical inputs from the caregiver. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-285178 proposes an electronic mother-child notebook having health information linked with a treatment database of a medical institute. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-190387 proposes another electronic mother-child notebook of a card memory type, the data of which is retrieved and displayed in the form of a growth chart on a user terminal by means of a browser provided by a server through the internet.
Another approach is proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-99301 in which data from health measurement equipment is taken into a mobile phone through the infrared communication, which is in turn uploaded to a web site through the internet. The uploaded data is stored and controlled in an individual client file and is capable of being retrieved any time for graphic display at the mobile phone.
However, there still exist in this field of art many demands for improvements of an electronic scale and a processor for the care of weight change.